


Sorrow

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Can't find my way home anymore.</p><p>[Original Creepypasta Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow

Okay, I know this is going to sound a little weird, but this all actually happened.

I have never actually told this story ever since I found out just last year. I don't know who I would tell if I wanted too, I don't think I want to go outside anymore. My casual drinking friends and the few people in my life who care about me seem to think that, the man, or people who did this to me are long gone by now. I don't believe it. I've read too many horror stories and played too many video games to believe that after an extended period of nothing the main bad guy never comes back. Stories, movies, none of them work that way, do they? So why am I the crazy one for taking precautions?

Sorry for sounding ever so cliche. I try not to be. But, before we jump you relentlessly into my story, let me just describe myself.

I'm twenty two right now. I work as a waitress at the moment but u do art on the side as well. (I'm trying to get art to be my full time job, but for someone who hasn't done much college that's a bit difficult) I live in a small apartment halfway to crazy town (meaning my neighborhood isn't too good) but I plan on moving out of this damned state soon. I've always liked forests and nature and such, I really have my eyes on Washington state, maybe Oregon. Somewhere where I can finally get away from my parents, and my annoying brother who keeps asking for money and beer. (He's seventeen.)   
Anyway, I am average everything pretty much. I have curly-wavy blonde hair and a chubby body size (yes, I am aware of the fact that I definitely need to get out more.) and ice blue eyes. I also can't see without glasses and I've been too afraid of putting something in my eyes so I never got contacts. I've tried, their just not for me!  
Hmm... Let's see. I also have only ever had four girlfriends and two boyfriends in my entire life, none of them but one lasting more than three weeks. I've never been on a proper date, never had anyone touch my ass or try to rape me, or even eye me up. I'm REALLY thankful for my unattractiveness.

So yeah. There you go, you know the ins and outs of me. Now, with that (utterly useless) information, I can finally tell the first part of my story.

I have an older sister. Right now, she's thirty one I believe. She's the closest thing I've ever had to a real friend, I could tell her everything and anything. Although in my young days I was a complete and utter asshole to her, she still forgave me for everything because she's just that good of a person. When we were younger, though, I was always afraid of her. There's a reason for this. At night, she would have terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE, Night terrors where she would scream and come running from her room in fits of crying, yelling, and most importantly, asking if we were all okay. As a kid, these frightened me. I've always believed in the paranormal (now more than ever) and I'd always come up with the conclusion that we were being haunted and that we were going to die. Looking back on that now, it might have been a little over the top, but let me give you more information.  
Our house, well, my old house, had eleven children in it before we moved in. That's right, I shit you not, eleven kids and their parents lived in that house. No, none of them died per say. Three went missing.

The person who owned the house before us was a beautiful woman, and even at a young age I knew that. Her husband was also attractive, and just about as nice as her. They took very good care of their kids and kept the house nice. When we went in for a tour, the kids' rooms were filled with toys and lots of Pokemon stuff that I really wanted. They were in no way rich, but they had tried their best, and I liked them.  
I never got to meet any of the kids, but I saw on their fridge they had pictures of them. Six girls, and five boys lived in the house. Oldest kid was twenty five, and moved out of the house along with his sister who was twenty two. There was one of them who was in college, and the rest of them were fairly younger. I was informed that two of them were adopted and that's why they looked different (one Asian and one black, the family was white)

So, when we heard that there was 11 kids, our minds went to the possibilities of this being some sort of paranormal horror movie full of torture. Not long after we moved in, I noticed something strange about the house. In my sisters old room, there was a closet with a lock on the outside. Yes, it's still weird and uncanny to this day. After I offered to go in as a kid, they locked me in and I pounded and screamed to be let out on the door. Being stronger as a kid than most, I broke the lock of the door and when it broke, the door opened and I fell over on some unopened boxes of clothes. My brother and sister laughed as my mom rolled her eyes, used to the antics and shit we would pull all the time, usually at my expense.

As we explored more, I decided I wanted one of the rooms upstairs. My brother got the room across the hall from me, and my mom and dad got at he biggest room I had ever seen in my life. Before, it had the beds of five of the kids in that room, the youngest of the bunch. So, my mom and dad took that one much to my displeasure because I was the one who wanted it first.

We had a basement that I never liked one bit. Back in the eighties it was an underground bar (I'll post pictures of asked, like seriously. There is a bar in my old basement.) it was musky, dirty and insect filled down there once we bought it. There was a washer and dryer down there, however, so we (my parents) were forced to go down there everyday to do laundry. Only recently have I found something else down in that basement. My sister, when over at the house to visit my parents, told me about the cellar. At first, I had no idea what the actual fuck she was talking about, we had never had a cellar.

"Oh yeah! It's MrBears cellar down there, behind the dryer and dads work clothes."  
"One, fuck you for even bring that story up," I chuckled. If you don't get the reference, it's from a creepy pasta called 1999. "And two, no there's not."

No matter how many times my sister said it, I would never believe it. So, she took me downstairs and showed me.

Behind a rack of clothes and a lot of dust, there were these wooden boards that had always sat against the wall. To kid me, these boards were utterly useless and I didn't event notice them much. I never went in the basement unless I had to. But turns out, as my sister shoved them out of the way for me to peek in, there was no wall. Inside the small room there was dirt on the ground and cold, harsh concrete walls. There was something at the end of the room, which I had made to be more wood probably for building, but it was too dark to see. I gasped and rushed up the stairs in a fit of hilarious anger at my mom for not showing me that that existed a long long time ago.

"There's nothing there Hannah" she growled at me. "And if you start digging in there, the house is gonna fall down. So stay the hell out of there."

My mom never had a sense of imagination to the unknown.

I sighed as me and my sister took our original post in the kitchen, talking about creepy pasta and how funny it would be if we actually made a MrBear short for YouTube.

"Hannah, make a bear futsuit. You'll be Mr Bear and I'll be booby, and Jimmy (my younger brother) can be all the kids!"  
"All of them? At once?"   
"Yeah! And then you can do your computer editing junk and we can make millions!"

This was the kind of stuff me and my sister do. We always wanted to start a YouTube together. Maybe when things get back to normal we can do that.

But anyway, back to the story. When we just moved into the house, me and my brother were exploring our rooms to the max. We each had walk in closets with tiny crawl space attics (that smelled absolutely rancid, by the way.) my parents packed boxes of Christmas, Easter, all holiday supplies in there so she wouldn't have to crowd the basement with more boxes than it already had. At the time, I had a bunk bed which I trashed completely and while my parents were packing our things away, she would constantly yell at me for jumping on the bed. Then, when I got bored of her yelling, I wrote on the ceiling (I have the pictures) and which I covered up with posters of anime and wolves.

When my parents were done heaving the shit into my crawl space, they decided the rest could be unpacked later and set up our four foot deep pool in the back. At the time, my aunts were there and they sat outside in the back, watching as the pool filled up slowly and watched us as we played with the small amount of water that resided in there. Me and my brother would splash each other and slide on our stomachs which I miss.

But that's when it happened.

A man came from the front and around to the gate at the side. He was a very official looking man.

"Hello?" He waved to my aunts. My mother came from inside the house and glared at him.

"I'm looking for Linsey and Somer."

"They don't live here anymore."

"I'm from the police station, I'm a detective. I have information for them, do you know where they live now?"

My mom chatted with the guy for a while before everything returned to normal.

But, much to my disliking, that wasn't the last I would see of that investigator.

On the first few weeks of our new house, I called my friend Caitlyn and asked if I could come over.   
"No way! I want to see your new house!"  
"Everything's being painted, and it's crowded with my aunts here. You can come over tomorrow and sleep over, it's summer. Just let me come."

Eventually, she agreed and my mom would take me there later. I packed a bag full of clothes and make up (being ten, we liked to play around.) and eventually, after me begging my mom to hurry, we left to the countryside where my friends house was. She lived in an absolutely beautiful log cabin that her parents must have spent a fortune on. They had a horse named Mighty Max and had two dogs, Simba and Maraiah. (Rip) Once my mom pulled into their driveway, the two dogs came barking from the porch. I smiled and got up, greeting them with pets and butt scratches. Sherry, my friends mom, waved at my mom who waved back.

"Call me before bed" my mom said, waving to me and backing out of the driveway, careful not to hit the dogs.

Caitlyn came from the house, and smiled at me. I said hello to her mom who sat reading a magazine in the rocking chair on the porch, and to her dad who was making food in the kitchen. We ran up the stairs and to her room, setting my bag down and looking around.

"Wow, you actually cleaned your room" I remarked sarcastically as I sat down on her bed. "Good job, but your make up desk is still a mess." She laughed and sat on her futon, shutting of the TV and looking at me. "Whatever. What do you wanna do?"

We ended up swimming in her pool, washing her dogs (with much struggle on Maraiah, who was big and old) and also, running. I was really unfit as a kid and always ended up asking if we could just not, to which eventually Caitlyn agreed and I laid down in the grass, looking at the sky. (She went on her four wheeler and drove around me.)

So, eventually it came night time. Her parents told us to come inside and watch a movie or something. Caitlyn ended up making us her famous toast and eggs, to which we enjoyed while laughing at each other over stupid jokes and inside funny shit we made up over the years. After that, we sat on the couch in the living room and turned on saw. The first saw movie, full of gore and whit we loved to watch together. We both laid on the same couch, her laying down (because I was a giant compared to her, despite U.S. Being the same age) and me sitting up, hugging a pillow between my arms. We stayed like this for a while, holding hands at scary parts and then laughing afterwards, and also me repeatedly having to make sure Caitlyn was still awake.

After the movie, Caitlyn was going to fall asleep and i felt it. It always happened. So, I quickly got her to stand up.

"Let's go in the forest in the back," I said happily. "You never let me go in there."  
"We're not supposed to! It has steep cliff and stuff, we couldn't get back up."  
I growled at her. "Come on. We won't go far in and we'll bring flashlights."

With much convincing, she eventually agreed and grabbed two flashlights. Me made sure her parents were sleeping and made sure that the dogs wouldn't follow us out. We quietly creeped out her back door, and through her garage, and into the back. Her chickens were sleeping in their pens, and her horse and goat were quietly sleeping as well in the barn. We went behind the chicken pen and turned on our lights, skidding down the small hill it took to get on solid ground. I fell a few times and got cut, but luckily at that age I was a pro at hiding physical and mental/emotional pain (as I am now) and made sure I didn't make a big deal out of it. Caitlyn came behind me and I made sure she didn't fall over the same thing I did (cause I'm just so nice)

We brushed ourselves off and started tracking into the thick woods, shining our flashlights around.

"We have to be careful, there's coyotes and wolves back here" Caitlyn assured me. At the time, I forgot wolves didn't live in Pennsylvania and that there was no way any wolf would be back here. But I kept my eyes open for any of them.

We started making our way pretty far into the woods, and I continued to make sure that I could still see her house lights in the background, but eventually we got too far and I could no longer see them.

"Let's go back, I'm bored" Caitlyn sighed as she stopped in her tracks. "No!" I said sadly, wanting to explore more than we had. We probably didn't go far. "Please, you said there's a river up here, can we please go down there?"  
As we were silent and unmoving, I noticed that I could hear the gentle rush of the river (it was a creek, but at the time it was big) and Caitlyn half heartedly agreed. It was usually her making us do the dumb stuff, but this time, it was me.

We skidded once again down a small hill and onto the rocky base of the creek. I happy took off my shoes and socks, and went towards the dark creek. I stood in the shallow water as Caitlyn soon followed after me, and we started kicking the cold rushing water at each other. She cursed me out for getting the water in her hair, and soon after stepped out of the water to go and sit on the rocks. She shines her flashlight at me as I held my pant legs up, and watched as I did dumb dances and pretended to be a crab, making her laugh almost uncontrollably. But that's when we both froze, looking at each other as we heard a sound of twigs snapping. We stayed silent for a while.

We listened at the snapping continued, coming from across the creek, and closer to us. I whispered and asked if anyone lived over there, and she shook her head. It was just forest for a long time that way, unless someone was camping or hunting. But it wasn't hunting season, it was June.

I stepped out of the water and grabbed my socks and shoes, slipping them in with my still wet feet. We shut off our flashlights and watched a s a dark figure emerged from behind the tree line, but it was much too dark to see who it was. We watched at they carried something and say it beside themselves. It looked like a small bag or backpack. After a minute of watching the person scrounge around in the backpack, I waved and turned on my flashlight to the sky. "Hello?" I said, moderately loud. I saw the man turn his head and glare at us. "Hello?" I said again, flashing the light on him. That's when we saw it.

There was blood on him.

I screamed. Caitlyn screamed.

We ran. Up the hill. We never looked back, we never checked to see if he was following us. We never went back to the forest for a long time.

The next morning, we sat up and watched as Caitlyn's partners went to work. They left us alone for a while as I called my mom, asking her to pick us up and take us to our new house. We didn't sleep that night.

But it wasn't until later that I met with the detective once again. He had came by my new house, and said that he needed to speak with us. He had found a bag in the back of the forest, near the creek, with photos and a note.

"We found a note and some photos in the bag last night while looking for a very bad man," an officer told us. Police cars were at my house now. My mom was mad.   
"We have a note here, can you two read it?"

The note read as follows as best as I remember:

'Caitlyn (last name withheld)   
age: 10   
subject: wanderer  
Might make good subject'

The photos attached were that if the kidnapped children from my old house. Whoever that man was, he was getting rid of evidence.

That's not the last time I saw him.


End file.
